Cullen Twins
by xxMarie93
Summary: Before Carlisle was turned he had twins, Isabella and Jaden. What will happen once they meet their father again and his new family?
1. Chapter 1

Jaden's POV:

My name is Jaden Carlisle Cullen but everyone calls me Jay. I personally don't like the nickname but it stuck after awhile. I've been around on this so call earth for over 350 years. It's a very long time. The only reason I'm even living for this long is because I' am not human I' am a vampire. In my human life I use to live with my mother, father and my twin sister Isabella. My mother was Marie and my father was Carlisle Cullen. I' am honor to have his first name as my middle name. As I said I' am twin but we aren't identical twins we are fraternal twins. I do look like her a little but I take after my father with some of my looks. Isabella and me were inseparable. When I got turn into this monster. I ran away and left my sister to fend for herself.

Flashback:

_This is a memory I never forget. We were about 8 years old and we were outside running around in the lawn and we both fall down onto the ground laughing our little heads off._

_"Jaden?" She says my name with bells ringing in her voice._

_"Yes sister?" She turns her pale looking face over to me to look at me in my crystal blue eyes._

_"Are you ever going to leave me?" At 8 years old I didn't have a very mature mind but it was no guess to know she was scared that one day I would leave her._

_"No you're my twin. I can not leave my twin sister." She smiles in reassure that I meant what I meant._

_"I love you twin brother."_

_"And I love you twin sister." After that we stare off into the clouds just enjoying the scenically._

End of flashback

Oh don't I miss those days when she was always by my side. When the change happened it was like a painful surgery happening while I was still awake. All the burning was like a fire happening inside my head inside my whole body. Then after 3 days I woke up in my new body and my new life. A girl named Belinda changed me and since she changed me she has been taken care of me. She was such a good person. The good part of all of this was around 1978 I met my twin sister Isabella again and her guardian Miguel. It turned out she was changed at the age of 17 like I was and has been searching for me. I remember the day we finally got to see her again.

Flashback:

_It was 1978 and we just relocate to a new city. We were living in Boston now and were just getting settled in when I decided I needed to hunt. I was stressed and needed something to help me get better. I went off in the woods to find a good animal to drain. While I was running I came upon scent and the scent was of a vampire or vampires. I followed the scent so I can invesgtion more. When I got to a clearing I hid behind a tree and was looking out when I saw a face I didn't think I would ever see again. It was Isabella, my twin sister. I needed to get over the shock at first and I decided to go out there and introduce myself. As soon as I approach them they turn around and was about to attack._

_"No need to attack me. I mean no harm at all." They settle down and stand up properly._

_"By the way I'm Jaden Cruz." The man with Isabella was tall with brown hair and golden eyes. Isabella didn't change that much. She still had her long brown hair with her now golden eyes._

_"It's very nice to meet you Jaden. I' am Miguel and this right here is my sister Isabella." Isabella's face was dumbfounded. She went into shock and I was trying to hold in laughter. Her face was priceless at this moment._

_"Isabella don't be rude to your twin brother." I smile and she runs to me and gives me a great big hug._

_"Jaden I've missed you dearly. I'm so glad I can see you again." I kiss her on her forehead and give her another hug but a tight one._

_"I've missed you too Isabella. You should be glad because we found each other."_

End of flashback

That's where it lend us today. Belinda and me joined them and traveled with them. Around 2000 Belinda and me became boyfriend and girlfriend but we haven't wed yet. She was my singer and I didn't know she was at all but I knew I loved her a lot. My feelings couldn't be hid anymore and she had the same feelings for me. It turns out we are true soul mates.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella's POV:

Being reunited with my brother was a dream come true for me. Every single day I missed him and would cry tearless sobs for him. I had some memories of him but it's hard for me to remember all the other memories. I just knew he had to be alive still because if my twin did die I would have felt it. Since we were in the womb we had a strong twin connection with each other and when we got older I could always feel what he felt and he could feel what I was feeling. When our father Carlisle went out one night to do his job he didn't come back home and was declared dead. We were about 10 at the time and I was more upset then Jaden was. Since then we all have been on own. I've been with Miguel since he changed me back and we have been traveling together. We all survived off of animal blood since we all have mixed feelings about killing humans. We were living in Forks, Washington now and we were unpacking. I went over to see what Jaden was unpacking. Jaden and his girlfriend Belinda have been with us since we found him and my happiness have grown.

"Hey Jay Jay." I gave him the nickname when I was 12 and I'm the only one that can call him that. He looks up from what he was doing.

"Oh hey bells." His face expression didn't look normal to me.

"Jay are you ok?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. We have to start school tomorrow I guess I'm just neavors." I laugh a little but try to hold it in.

"Wait the all mighty Jaden is neavors about started a new high school for like the millionth time." He smirks a little.

"Yeah I guess I' am. Aren't you?"

"Not really. Everything will be fine Jay Jay don't worry."

"I hope your right. Um where is Belinda?" This boy was so in love. Every time he says her name I can see it in his eyes but I was really happy for my brother.

"She is outside helping Miguel with something. Just keep on unpacking your things and she will be back in soon to see you." He smiles at me and hugs me goodbye. I was really happy my brother has found a woman to love. I love Belinda as my real sister and Miguel as my real brother. They really have become a family to me.

Miguel since he changed me has felt nothing but guilt because he hasn't attacked anyone for a long time before he changed me. He has been trying to make it up for me but he knows he doesn't have to. If he didn't change me then I would have never met my brother again or my new sister. My thirst for blood isn't bad at all. Over the years I've learned to control myself but human blood to me is like puke. If I smell it or even taste it in my mouth I will puke. Jaden gets the same way but Belinda doesn't and neither does Miguel. Miguel has so much good control over his thirst he can work inside a hospital that is full of blood. Miguel and Belinda always tease me about it because they never heard of two puking vampires before.

"Come on Jay Jay! We are going to be late!" We are started school today and as usually Jaden is taking his sweet time inside the bathroom. I swear sometimes I think he was born a girl because he takes longer then me. "Come on Jaden!" Finally I was hearing some process. He came running down the stairs at vampire speed. He grabs his bag and takes a hold of Belinda's hand and we all hop into Jaden's Honda Integra. He sure did love this car more then he loved us.

The car ride to the school didn't take that long since he was speeding. We get out of the car and he puts his arm around Belinda and we walk up to the front office. I pat Jaden on his back because I knew he was neavors to be here. "Don't worry everything will be fine." He doesn't smile or anything but I knew he would be fine. He makes friends anywhere he goes so it won't be hard for him. We get our schedules and for the next year my day will be like this:

U.S. History-room 13

Math-room 11

English 3-room 20

Gym-room 2

Study-room 35

Lunch

Biology-room 40

Jaden and me switch schedules and his wasn't really the same but he had some classes with me, which I was glad of.

Math-room 11

U.S. History-room 13

English 3-room 20

Gym-room 2

Biology-room 40

Lunch

Study-room 35

He was in 2 of my classes and Belinda was only in one of mine and 4 of Jaden's. Well it figures since their boyfriend and girlfriend. "Wow Jaden we only have 2 classes together and lunch." He cluckes a little and I smack him on the arm.

"Hey sis what was that for?"

"Don't laugh at me. Let's get to class."

Today should be fun but let's see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaden's POV:

Ugh started school for the millionth time is so annoying. I hated coming to school because I was neavors I was going to slip. I was always this way when we moved and started a new school but hey maybe my sister is right maybe I'll be fine. I went to my first class, which was Math. I was really smart in this subject when I was human and I know everything now as a vampire. The bell hasn't ringed yet but everyone was going to class and I walk upstairs and I find my class. I walk in and look around the room. There were immature kids in this class and I couldn't deal with them. I take the sit all the way in the back because I hated being in the middle or the front. I put my bag on the desk and started to look though my cell phone waiting for the class to start. I look up from my cell phone and I notice three kids walking towards the back and when I saw their eyes, they were golden like mine was. They had to be vampires like we were. Which means this had to be their place before we moved here. Oh god we were probably intruding their territory. I look back down at my cell phone because I didn't want them to start talking to me.

After 3 minutes the class started and I guess there was a quiz today and the teacher says to try my best on it. I look at the paper and I smirk. This was going to be really easy to do. I knew all of this stuff by heart. I start the quiz and in less then 10 minutes I finish it and hand it to the teacher. I smirk while I walk away and I give a look at the other vampires. Ah I love being smart ass sometimes. The bell rings and I gather all my things and leave the class. I needed to go to my locker so at human pace I run to my locker and I put my combination in and I open my locker. I put some of my things out of my backpack into my locker. I didn't need half of my notebooks anyways. As soon as I close my locker I almost had a heart attack, which is impossible for a vampire. The short looking pixie black spiky hair girl was looking at me probably studied my face. I was a little creep out since she wasn't saying anything to me.

"Um hi" I really didn't know what to say but she toke a while to respond to me.

"I'm sorry for scaring you let me introduce myself I'm Alice and you are?"

"I'm Jaden Cruz but everyone calls me Jay. Excuse me for asking but are you a vampire?" She nods her head at me.

"Well I'm very sorry that we are intruding. We didn't know there was any of us here." She laughs a little.

"It's fine that you are here. How many more of you guys are here?"

"About 3 including me. My twin sister, Isabella, my girlfriend Belinda and my brother Miguel. About you?"

"There are a lot of us. The other two you saw with me was Emmett and Edward. The others are Rosalie and Jasper." I smirk again. I do smirk a lot and I don't know why I do that.

"That is a lot." She nods her head again.

"Have your sister and your girlfriend sit with us at lunch. Then you guys can meet everyone." I smile at her.

"That sounds great. I will tell them."

"Great. See you later Jay."

I wave bye to her and continue on to my next class. The rest of the day I didn't see anymore of the other kids she told me about. I was rather glad that I didn't. Meeting humans or vampires I didn't really like. I'm don't socialize with people that much. The only reason I do make friends easier because I act polite when I don't want to be their friend. The only friends I need are the ones I have now. I hate keeping secrets and keeping it from people I'm supposed to call my friends is bad for me so not having friends is the answer for me. When I had class with Bella and Belinda I told them about who I met and they met Jasper and were already planning to sit with them.

Lunchtime finally came around and I met Bella near the stairs and she drags me down to the cafe. She was looking for Jasper while I was looking for Belinda. I spotted her getting lunch and I go up behind her and put my arms around her wrist. I whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you mi amor" She turns her head around and is smiling and kisses me.

"Baby I've missed you too." We go into a long kiss with each other and Bella grabs my arm and pulls me away and Belinda follows. I guess she found the people we met because she was dragging me to where Alice and Jasper was. She stops holding my arm and lets me finally hold Belinda's hand. Alice jumps up and introduces us.

"Hey guys well you already know Jasper but the rest are Emmett, Edward and Rosalie."

"Hey everyone." Bella says all happy. I didn't say anything because I really didn't know what to say. I sit down next to Rosalie and Belinda sits with me. She wraps her arm around my arm and lays her head on my shoulder.

"How long have you two been together?" Rosalie asks me. I really didn't keep count on the years or anything but I know it has been long so as a dork I have to count the years in my head.

"About 11 years." They faces were really shock. I don't how someone can be shock about it.

"Dude 11 years that's a lot. And you haven't ask to marry her yet?" The big guy Emmett asks me. That subject has come up with us but we both aren't ready just yet. I didn't want to admit it but on certain times I would want to get the courage and ask her to marry me. I know deep in my heart I want to be with her forever and for her to be my wife. She answers for me since I was deep in my thoughts.

"We have talked about marriage but we aren't quite ready to marry." When I looked into her eyes she had sadness in them and I knew I caused her to get upset because I'm not man enough to ask her yet. The day will come and maybe sooner then she knows it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all for the reviews I'm getting on this story. This is my first fan fiction on this website and i didn't think it was this good for you guys. Well thanks again and review if you want. **

Belinda's POV:

I love Jaden with all my heart and my soul. When I changed him that fateful year I was upset and happy at the same time. When I saw his handsome face I was really glad I changed him because something in me was making me have strong feelings for him. He was everything I wanted in a guy. He was sweet, polite, handsome and a gentleman. I couldn't be his girlfriend at first because he was a newborn and I had to teach him everything about vampires, the laws and other important things but in 2000 when he finally admitted to me about his feelings for me my heart felt like it was beating again. The subject of marriage was a tough one for him. He swore he wouldn't marry because his father wouldn't be at his wedding and he wanted him there but I knew he wanted nothing more in this world but for me to become his wife and I wanted nothing then him to become my husband. He is such a great guy but has so much pain inside of him because of his father leaving when he was a young child. He doesn't want to show it but I can see in his eyes and some of his actions that he is hiding a lot of pain and sadness about it. But I don't harp on the subject with him because it would make him more upset and probably angry with me. I decided to just talk to him tonight about it. I was bought out of my thoughts when Jaden was asking me a question. I look at him. Every time I stare into his eyes I fall into more love. Even though there the same color as mine they are still amazing to me.

"So amor you want to go to their house with us?" I smile up at him and nod my head. I thought this was great for Jaden. He needed some friends like vampires and he was making some. I know that Miguel and Bella are his friends but they're like siblings so they don't really count. He smiles back at me and I just love his smile so much. His smile isn't the same as Bella's because his smile is just like his father's smile. His smile was so dreamy, he was so dreamy. If I could sleep again then all my dreams were be about him and I would love every night to sleep on him. Every time we lay with each other it's like heaven for us. We pretend like no one else is around.

Lunchtime ends and we go off to our other class, which is our last class. I had Biology with Bella, while Jaden has study. Every time he leaves me to just go to class or to go hunting or to go have a day with his sister my heartbreaks a little because I miss him. I don't really depend on him but sometimes I do. I'm a very impendent woman I always have been before I met and fall in love with Jaden. But something changed about me and I did depend on him more but Miguel find ways to make me get my mind off of missing him but nothing does work. I wasn't really looking forward to after school because I'm kind of neavors to meet another coven. They all same so close and so beautiful that I'm kind of scared but I'm never that scared when Jaden is around. As long as he is with me then I will be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV:

I' am glad we met different vampires. They were a big coven but it didn't matter to me. They all were the nicest people to us and the best thing was we were being accepted. Living in this world in secret is really hard to do because you can slip at any moment and expose everyone. I really didn't like living in secret about my life as a vampire but you get use to it after a while. I was more worried about Jaden. All because he was 15 minutes older then me doesn't mean that sometimes he acts younger then me. I was glad he was getting along with the other vampires and I hope he stay friends with them all.

It was after school and as we promised we were going to pick up Miguel and go to the Cullen's household. Edward decided to ride with us because he can give us directions. When I met him at lunch I was stun by his beauty. He was so kind and such a gentleman. He seem a little shy at first but he finally broke out of it. He seems happy to be able to ride with us. We all gather into Jaden's car and Edward says with a amazed voice.

"Jaden this is a very nice car." He laughs a little. "Thanks Edward. Bella actually bought it for me when I join her and Miguel." Edward just nods and turns and smiles at me. Jaden is starts his car and we drive pass speed limit to our house. I swear my brother is speed demon. He is always going pass the speed limit because he knows he can't get injured or die.

We get to our house and Miguel was already outside working on his car. His car battery died last night so now he is trying his hardest to get it running again. He sees us and walks over to the car and a taken back when he sees Edward in car.

"Hey Jay who is this?" He points to Edward and Jaden looks back at him.

"That's just Edward. You have nothing to worry about. His family is vampires just like us." He raises an eyebrow.

"Really now?"

"Yes now get inside my car. Were going to his place." Miguel says to hold on one second and at vampire speed he runs inside the house and comes back out with a clean t-shirt on. He hops in the back on the car and Jaden starts to drive the car. Around 10 minutes later we come to a clearing. Jaden drives up to the most beautiful house ever. Edward tells him to pack the car in front of the garage and he does that. We all get out of the car and I look up at the most beautiful Victoria house. It was so big and full of light. Edward directs us to the front door and into the living room. Everyone was inside the living room sitting on the couches. Edward introduces everyone to Miguel.

"Well you guys know everyone but over there is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice."

Miguel waves to everyone. "Nice to meet you all."

"You guys wait here while I get my mom and dad." Edward goes to get them and we look around. The house was really nice. More nicer then ours. Jaden looked really neavors and Belinda looked scared but they wouldn't trying to show it.

After a few minutes Edward comes out with two people, who had to be his parents. A young girl that had a youth look to her with caramel waving hair walks over to us and introduces herself to us.

"Hello everyone I' am the family's adoptive mother Esme."

I decided to introduce everyone myself. "I' am Bella and those three are Belinda and Miguel and that's my twin brother Jaden."

"Well it's very nice to meet you all. Come and sit down if you may. My husband will be out shortly"

We take her offer and we walk over to the couch and sit next to Alice and Jasper. Jaden and Belinda wouldn't let go of each others hands and they weren't looking at anyone. I was getting more worried about him and Esme starts to talk to him.

"So your Jaden am I correct?" Jaden nods his head.

"And this is your girlfriend Belinda no." He nods his head again.

"How long have you guys been together?"

"11 years." She was shocked at first. She was probably thinking the same thing about why they aren't married.

"You two look like we are very much in love."

"We are ma'am"

"You can call me Esme." All Jaden does is nod his head. He didn't look comfortable at all.

After we talked for a little while another man steps into the room and I wasn't looking up but as soon as I did my mouth almost dropped. I was speechless. Seeing this man dumbfounded Jaden. Jaden was probably thinking the same thing. It was our father Carlisle Cullen. We might not have a lot of human memories but we both remember him clearly. I really couldn't be here at all. I wouldn't know what to say. I almost felt like crying so I get up and just use vampire speed and run out of the house. I needed to get out of there I couldn't stand there and look at him anymore.

Miguel's POV:

Isabella was upset because that man standing there was him. He was the father that left his set of twins when they were ten. I decided to run after her before she does something stupid.

"Jay you stay here and I'll go after her." He had the 'I'm not going to listen to that bullshit face'.

"No she is my twin sister. I think I can go after her. She will listen to me better."

"No you stay here and I mean it Jaden. I will speak with her and come back with her and don't fight with me on this." He crosses his arms in defend and sit back down. I use vampire speed to find her. I follow her scent and I found her leading against a tree. I go up to her and she starts walking away from me. Her and her brother are so alike with their stubbornness. I run in front of her and give her the most serious look ever.

"You can't run away from this." She tries to walk away but I wouldn't let her. I grab her arms and I wouldn't let go until she goes back to the house.

"Damn it Miguel! Let me go! I'm not going back there!"

"Yes you are! Isabella I know who that was. You need to face him. Jaden is back there scared and probably doesn't know what to say to him."

"I don't give a damn. I' am not facing him." Her eyes turn from golden to fury black.

"You have to. You can't change anything okay. He might have left but this is you and Jaden's chance to finally meet him again."

She doesn't say anything to me and is looking away from me.

"Think about it Isabella. Your father loved you and now you get a chance to talk with him again and be a daughter to him again. You have to go back. At least do this for Jaden."

"Fine whatever I'll go back." I knew she wasn't happy about this at all. But she can't run away from all of her problems forever. We run back to the house and go back in to face her father.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Now this Point of view was the hardest for me to write because i couldn't really think of any feelings of him meeting his children again but i try my hardest to write this one. **

Carlisle's POV:

I was at home when I got a call from my daughter, Rosalie explaining to me that there is a new family of vampires in town and they invited them to our home. I was eager to meet them and ready. I had a day off so I was spending it with my lovely wife. When my kids arrived home they said that they had to pick up the oldest brother. My kids just told me that they meet the set of twins, which were a girl and a boy. I was rather interested because in all my years I never met a set of twins that were vampires before. They had to be fraternal twins since one was a boy and the other was a girl. They didn't take long to get here and when Edward came to get us I had to do something real quick and then I can go out there. As soon as I finished I went out there and join my family. As soon as I saw the girl she got really shocked to see me. I did recognize her and Jaden but I couldn't remember them that well. She couldn't speak and just ran off on us. I was confused. I didn't know what I did wrong or anyone else. While waiting for the oldest to come back I decided to introduce myself to Jaden.

"Hello Jaden I' am…" He cuts me off and stands up with pitch black eyes at me. He was angry with me.

"Yeah I know who you are."

"I' am sorry but if I did something wrong…" He cuts me off again.

"You don't remember me or Bella?" I shake my head no to him. He goes into his pocket and brings out an out time picture and hands it over to me. The picture contains a father and his kids. I examine the picture closely and I couldn't believe it. These young man standing in front of me he was my son and his sister was my daughter. I remember this picture now. We toke it together a month before I left and was changed. I hand the picture back to him and I take a hold of him and say

"I've missed you son."

I knew he was still upset at me but after I started hugging him I feel him put his arms around and me and hugs me back but tighter.

"I've missed you too father." I was so glad to be holding my son in my arms again. I've missed my twins so much and now I understood fully why Isabella ran off. She couldn't face me. Someone clears his or her throat and it was Emmett.

"Carlisle not that we want to ruin your moment with him but why is he calling you father?" I turn and look at everyone. It was truth time.

Isabella walks though the doors with Miguel and she looked so upset and I go over to her and I take her into a hug.

"I remember you and your brother. I've missed my little girl"

"Father I've missed you too." Isabella was my little girl and I regret the day I left them forever. I never thought I would be able to see them again but the wish came true. My children came back to me. I bring Isabella over to the couch and I sit her and Jaden next to me. It was truth time and I didn't know how to tell them.

"To start this off these two children are my daughter and son from my human life. I did not remember them a month after I was changed so forgive me for not telling anyone." Jaden was looking down at the floor the whole time while Isabella was smoothing circles around his back. I countied what I was saying.

"Isabella and Jaden were my only set of kids from my human life. They meant the world to me and I left them both when they were 10. My plan was keeping my promise and coming back to them so we can be a family once again but after I was changed I broke that promise to them." I look over at Jaden and Isabella. "And I do hate myself for leaving them the way that I did. And I' am truly sorry Isabella and Jaden." Isabella hugs me again and kisses me cheek. "Father don't be sorry. You did what you needed to do."

Esme takes one look at me and she knew by seeing my face that I was close to crying while I was telling the story. She hugs my daughter and tells her

"Any daughter of Carlisle is a daughter of mine. The same goes for Jaden." This was turning out better then I thought it was going to. Jaden was still upset or angry. He wasn't putting his head back up and Isabella had to keep him calm. I was getting worried about Jaden. He wasn't talking or listening to anyone. I tell Isabella to move so I can try to talk to him. I sit next to him and I start to smooth his back for him and try to talk to him.

"Jaden what is wrong?" He just shakes his head at me and he turns his head a little.

"Really? You're really asking that. I just see you again and you think I'm over the fact that you left. I might have not show it but I was way worst then Bella. Seeing you again right now is making all my pain come back." I was dumbfounded by his words. Surly he understands why I left but I guess I was wrong.

"Jaden pick your head up and look at me."

No respond.

"Jaden please look at me."

He picks his head up and I look at him straight in his eyes and he had tears forming in his eyes. I hurt my only son. My daughter seems fine and was happy to see me again but my son was hurting and I was hurting seeing him like this.

"Son I didn't leave by choice. I had a job to do and I was going to stay loyal to it so I could bring money back home so I can feed you and your sister. I' am truly sorry for hurting you like I did. That was not my intense. I love you dearly and your sister. If I had choice back then not to go then I wouldn't have went. Jaden I' am asking for your forgiveness and to let me back into your life. If you can not forgive me then I understand but I will still be here for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't know if this is the last of this story. I do want to keep something like this going because it was really fun to write it. If i can get any ideas on what else i can do for this story then i will try to make a new one. **

Jaden's POV:

What he said to me got me to thinking. Maybe I should forgive him but I had so much pain from him leaving that I wanted to kill myself after finding out he was gone forever. I never told Bella but I was really considering it. My father was the only person that I was really close with in my family. When I was younger we did a lot together. I was remembering that day he was telling Bella and me he was leaving.

Flashback:

_We were 10 years old and Bella and me were inside the kitchen helping our mother. My father came home and greeted us. He hugs both of us and gives us kisses on our foreheads. We had fun that day but when night came around that when it tell to darkness for us._

_"Isabella, Jaden I need to speak with you both." We walk over to the couch and I sit next to father and Bella sits next to me. We both notice something was wrong and that this wasn't going to be a good talk at all. "Isabella, Jaden I need you both to listen to me carefully. I' am going to be going on a hunt with a group to find vampires and other creatures. I should be gone for at least a month or so." I couldn't contain the words. I didn't want to. I go on his lap and I hugged him to death. "No father don't go." Bella repeats my words. "Father please don't go." He grabs me and puts me back on the couch. "Isabella, Jaden this is not up to discussed. I do not want to leave you both but we need the money. I promise you both I will come back. I love you both to much to not keep my promise." The next thing I knew we said our goodbyes and he was gone. I spend the rest of the night crying and not eating or sleeping._

End of flashback

That memory was too painful for me. Bella might be able to forgive him but it's hard for me to because it caused so much hurt for me that I almost died. He was my father and my best friend. All the memories I do have I make sure not to forget. One side of me was saying to forgive him he is my father and the other side was saying don't forgive him he left you and broke his promise to you. Ugh I hated this. I needed to clear my head. I just really needed to leave. I get up and I just run out of the house. I didn't care where I was going I just needed to go to get out of here. My father isn't a person I wanted to see right now. I was much different for Bella. She is a forgiven person but I'm not and I never will be. If I get hurt really bad I can't just forgive and forget. I start forming venom tears and I slide down a tree and bury my head in my arms.

I had to be sitting in the forest for at least 5 hours because it was dark time now. I was hearing noises but I didn't care. I wanted something to happen to me. Then I feel someone tap me and I look up and it was Jasper. I was confused on what he was doing here.

"I know your confused but I came to find you. Everyone is looking for you." I just stare out into the trees and he sits next to me.

"He is your father Jaden. All he wants to be is your father again and for you to understand how sorry he is. Bella forgave him already."

"That's Bella not me. We might be twins but I have a different view on this. He hurt me so much when I was younger. I almost tamped to kill myself."

"You shouldn't have thought of that when you were younger and even now you shouldn't. Jaden I have a gift. I can feel everybody's emotions and I can muplite them. All the emotions coming off Carlisle was intense. He felt guilt, sadness and pain all at once." He not the only one with a gift. Maybe I' am be a hard head about this. My father is my father and I can't change that. I do miss him and I should just forgive him and let him be my father again.

"Jasper you are right. I should just forgive him, which I'm going to do. Since you mention gifts I have one too." He was taken back by it.

"What gift?"

"I can touch your arm and tell you though your mind what I'm thinking or what I want to tell you and I can show you memories."

"Can you show me?" I nod my head and I take a hold of his arm and I show him a memory of Belinda and me when I asked her to be my girlfriend for the first time. After 3 minutes it was over and he open his eyes.

"Wow that's amazing."

"Thanks."

"We should get back. Carlisle and Esme and everyone else are worried sick about you."

I nod my head in agreement and we use vampire speed to get back to the house. I was faster then him but I wait for him. I wasn't going inside alone. Jasper goes in front of me and we go back inside. Esme runs over and hugs me so tight.

"Thank god your okay Jaden." I saw the worry ness and heard the concerned in her voice. I felt like the worst person on the earth. This young woman was treating me like her son and I caused her pain and everyone else in this family. I didn't notice Miguel anyways but he probably went home. Belinda was sitting with the girls and she looked worried about me too.

"I'm sorry for running off like that and for scaring you Esme."

"Its fine sweetie just don't do it again." I walk over to my father and he gets up from his seat and I'm looking down because I felt really bad. I decided to get it over with.

"Dad I'm really sorry for saying what I said to you and for running off like that. I guess I just had some memories come back I didn't want and I needed to get away. I want you back in my life I really do. I love you and I forgive you father." I hug him again and he kisses my forehead. "I' am glad son that you came to your senses." I look around the room and I was neavors but I wanted to show him my gift. "Um since we are being truthful I got something I want to saw you."

"You can show me anything son."

I take his arm and I tell him to close his eyes. I was showing him the times I had with Bella when we were young teens. After 7 minutes it ends and he looks at me amazed.

"That's amazing Jaden."

"Thanks dad. I can also touch you and put what I'm thinking inside your head."

"That's such a amazing gift son. I' am really proud of you."

I smile at him and that when I knew Bella and me finally got our father back and gain a family. Our lives just got a whole lot better.


	8. Chapter 8

2 months later

Jaden's POV:

It's been a great 2 months living with my father and his family. Bella seems to be happier than she ever has been. I' am glad about being with my father and my new family but I still have doubts. Since I was changed I have been on my own and been betrayed by everyone I knew. It's hard to trust everyone in this family especially my father. I knew why he never came back but I still don't know. I really don't know about this. Miguel has been in our lives still. He comes to visit now and then but he doesn't want to live here. He wants to be on his own. My girlfriend and I have been going strong since this big change in my life. She lives here with us since she didn't want to be away from me. I thought it was kind of sweet that she couldn't deal one moment without me.

Belinda and I have been talking about marriage again. The only problem is I don't know how to even propose to her. I never have done it and I knew if I did then everyone will be happy. Belinda has told me she thinks our love isn't real anymore since I won't even do something this simple. That makes me angry to no end since she knows I love her more than I love myself. Since it was 10 at night and I don't sleep Belinda has been very quiet and I had to finally say something since she was worrying me.

"Okay what's the matter?"

She looks up from the book she was reading and shrugs her shoulders at me.

"Belinda is it about the marriage thing again?"

She nods her head at me while she puts her book down and gets up from the bed. I can see in her golden yellow eyes that she angry with me again.

"It's been 11 years Jaden. 11 years I've been waiting for you to pop the question and you haven't."

"Belinda you know I want to I really do."

"Then what is stopping you?"

I really didn't want to tell her. I was nervous. I knew she will say yes but I didn't know how to do this crap. I guess I was also nervous about being married. It will be different and everyone wants it but I'm different. I'm not ready I guess.

"I' am not going to discussed this with you again. You already know Belinda."

"It doesn't make sense through. What's your real reason?"

I get up from the bed and I try to leave the room because I didn't want to tell her. I wasn't an emotional guy. I never will be.

"Jaden you don't need to leave especially when you're angry."

"I need to leave to clear my head I won't kill anyone."

She turns my head to hers and looks deep into my eyes. I was angry inside I always am. When I' am this way I usually kill some human and then feel bad after but for some reason I keep doing it.

"No Jaden. You are staying here. Cool off by talking to Bella or someone else. Don't leave."

"You're my girlfriend not my mother."

"I don't care. I'm not having you kill another human because you're mad. Do I need to lock you up in your room?"

I roll my eyes at her. She was turning into my mom and it was annoying the hell out of me. I decided to not listen to her and I start to walk down the stairs. My father, mother, Edward, Emmett and Bella were home so I bet someone is going to try to stop me from leaving. Probably my sister since she knows me better than my father.

"Jaden! Come back here!"

I don't answer her and I reach my hand for the front door but someone is in front of me. I look up and I see that it's no other then my father. Oh this was going to be great for me.

"Jaden where you think you're heading to?"

"I don't know I just want to go out."

"I heard what went on with Belinda and you. She is right you can't go out not with that much angry in you."

I roll my eyes again. Everyone doesn't understand this at all. Carlisle, my father was trying to be a father after all these years without him. I didn't like it one bit. It might be the angry talking but I didn't care. This needed to be taken out.

"You know what you're really funny. I've been doing things on my own for years and now you want to father me. I don't need a parent in my life I never did after you left."

Everyone is shocked that came out of my mouth but I don't hold the truth back.

"Jaden go upstairs to your room."

"I'm not some little kid anymore. I don't need to listen to you."

My father was angry with me for acting this way but that's how I' am when I'm angry. I can't control myself. I try to leave again but he turns me around; forcefully holding my arm and gives me two hard smacks on my butt. I never thought that would happen again.

"Go to my study and wait for me. Don't even think about running off because I will know Jaden."

"Whatever. It's not like I'm scared of you anyways."

I go upstairs to and I pass my room where Belinda is and she just syncs to me to be 'good' and I say yes to her. I go to my father's study and I go into his room waiting for him.

Carlisle's POV:

What have happened to my son? I remember Jaden being such the sweetest boy on this earth. Even as a child he loved everyone and everyone loved him. Since I got to see my children again I've been happier and been trying to spend time with the both of them to make up for lost times. I spend time with Bella and well Jaden I barely get to. He is always giving attitude, making excuses or leaving the house. I didn't approve of this one bit. I really wanted to know what have happened to him since I left that fateful night.

"Bella, can I speak to you for a minute?"

She nods her head at me and walks over to the couch where I was sitting. Bella has grown into a fine young woman. She did look more like her mother. She has more of her looks while Jaden has mine. She hasn't changed that much since she was a little girl. She is still nice, selfless and always tries to please people when she doesn't need to. She sits next to me and shakes her head back and forth at me.

"You won't be able to calm him down."

"Why is that my daughter?"

"Well he has this temper problem that he can't control to save his life. Every time he got angry he would leave us for a good 6 hours and will come back with red eyes and shaking to his knees saying he killed a human. He has killed more humans than any of us."

I really didn't want to believe that my own son has killed maybe over a thousand humans.

"When was his last killing?"

"It was I think about a year ago. The only reason he hasn't killed for a while is because Miguel would lock him up in his room or punish him to have him understand his bad ways."

"How did Miguel punish him?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh nothing bad. He just would take away things or give him a few spankings like you're about to do."

"Did it ever work?"

I really wanted to know if this had an effect on Jaden. If it does then that means he will finally listen to everyone.

"At times it did but if you take away his cell phone or his laptop he freaks out and is on good behavior to get them back."

"I will keep that in mind. I'm going to talk to your hot headed brother."

"Good luck you will need it."

She grins at me while she says that and I walk upstairs to my study where my son was. I don't know what caused the change in my son but I will try to get down to it.

Jaden's POV:

I knew I was in a huge trouble. When I was human and younger I never did act this way towards everyone. Even after he 'died' I was still the same Jaden. I met new people and became close friends with them. I use to help my mother out with a lot of things. When I was 15 I had to leave school to help my mother support us. Bella still went to school since she couldn't leave. My mother wouldn't allow it. Throughout my human life and vampire life I still did cry for my father. I did miss him a lot more than Bella. He might have been young when he had us but it was normal back then to marry young and have kids at a young age. It's not normal this day and age but it was back then. Truthfully I want to be able to have that bond with him again. I want to marry my girlfriend and have my father at my wedding. That has always been my wish and it can happen. I have to talk to him when he comes in here. I have to show him that I'm still the same boy he left when I was 10. The young man he raised was standing in front of him. I might be 17 forever but I know I need to show my father I wasn't that boy he saw downstairs a few minutes ago.

I hear him coming up the steps and I see him open the door. His face showed all disappointed all over it. Even now I hated to disappoint him. Seeing him disappointed in me was like I just killed someone or ran off to avoid punishment. He sits across from me running a hand through his hand. Just seeing him do that I realize who I got that from.

He wasn't saying anything. I knew he was trying to collect his thoughts but I wanted to say sorry and say everything I can to him.

"Dad listen I'm sorry for the way I acted down there. It was very stupid of me and I'm sorry…"

I trail off and he looks up at me with so much love in his golden yellow eyes. I knew my father still loved me. That will never change about him.

"I know your sorry son. We do need to speak about this, you do know that correct?"

I nod my head at him.

"Jaden I know a lot has changed about you and your sister since I was changed but I want to know what happened all those years with me gone?"

I put my head up and run a hand through my messy hair. My human mother always said I was just like him with my actions, words and the way I looked.

"It's hard to explain. I went through more things than Bella did."

I had to tell him and he was waiting. I take a big deep breath and I start to tell him the truth.

"After we found out the news you were dead Bella didn't really speak to me or our mother. She refused to eat, go to school or go any where's with us. Finally after almost 2 months I got her to speak to me. She broke down in my arms telling me she wishes she had a chance to say she loved you and kissed you goodbye one last time. Bella did start to come out of her depression after that but for her sake and our mother's I was hiding mine. I missed you a lot when we found the news out. I did cry more than I ever cried in my life…"

I had memories coming back to me that I didn't want. I shake them off since he was waiting for me to say the rest. When he was hearing Bella's reaction to his death he was upset to say the least.

"I remember eating but making myself throw up since I didn't want it in the first place. I was so sad on the inside but everyone I knew I was hiding it expect for this one girl that was my first girlfriend. She knew that I was upset and wanted to just end my life to be with you but she wouldn't let it happen. She basically found out that I was about to kill myself and stopped me by kissing me and saying if I did die then she will kill herself also. I couldn't let it happen so I stopped and became her boyfriend."

"Wait, Jaden I never wanted you to think those thoughts. You should know that killing yourself is never the answer. Do you still think those thoughts?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Before I found you I did. I already tried starving myself and stabbing myself but nothing did work."

My father was feeling sadness for me and was shocked to hear that his perfect son tried to kill himself over and over again. I wouldn't blame him if he was disappointed in me.

"Jaden listen to me loud and clear. You are not to think those thoughts at all. Killing yourself isn't the answer out of your problems. I might have got changed but I never wanted to break that promise to you both. I wanted to come back and see you both but as you know it's hard your first year as a newborn."

"You should have come back. It would have been easier on Bella and I. We weren't fine and were just wishing to see you again. Just seeing your face and your reason for staying away from us would have made everything better for us."

I turn my head away from him since I can't face him. All my angry and sadness of him leaving was coming out now. Without looking at him I say the words I've been dying to say to him.

"I….I love you dad and I wanted nothing more but to see you again and now that I do I want to be able to have that bond again like we did when I was younger. I'm sorry."

I was crying at this point. He hears me and turns my head to his and puts his arms around me while I hold onto him crying my eyes out in his arms. My father was the only person I ever wanted back. When my mother died I didn't even wish for her back. I did love her and she was always there for me before I was changed. A year after my newborn stage was over I went back to my house and found out from some town people that she killed herself over the loss of her children and her husband. It was the saddest news I could hear but I couldn't change that she was gone.

"Dad I'm really sorry."

"Hush now son. I'm here and I will never ever leave you or your sister ever again."

"Do y…you promise?"

"Yes Jaden I promise you and Bella I will stay with you both for as long as the earth stays."

I knew he meant it this time. I finally had my father back. I really want this to come true and it did. All I need to do now is ask Belinda to marry me and have my father be there at my wedding like I always wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bella's Point of View:**_

Lately Jaden has been acting different. Not the good kind either. He has been looking more tired than usual and has been asking our father if he can miss school. He has missed over a week already but no one knows why. He says his thirst is out of control but I know he is lying. Jaden might be able to fool everyone else but he cannot fool me. I know him way better than anyone else does. Jaden is worrying me that's all I need to say.

Jaden, as usual, was missing another day of school. Carlisle tried to make him go but he yelled at him and locked himself in his room and wouldn't answer to no one. Our father is more worried about him than anyone else is. I just wish that Jaden can talk to me and tell me what is going on. I really need to know so I can help him.

I refused to talk to anyone in the family until I got home and pounded on Jaden's door. He opens it and I see in his eyes and his whole face that something was really bothering him. His eyes were pitch black and he was paler then he is usually is. He doesn't even look at me; all he does is lay down on his bed facing the wall.

What was going on with him? This wasn't normal for my brother. I thought Jaden has been happy because I finally was able to have a boyfriend in my life and that was Edward but when I told Jaden all he said was 'I'm happy for you two' and left the room. I don't care what it takes I'm going to find out what is wrong with my brother.

I go over to him and I take my head and lay it on his shoulder. Every time I was in a bad mood or he was we always did this to get one of us to talk. It made one of us laugh and talk about what was going on. Jaden turns his head to me and couldn't hold back the smile that was trying to break through.

"I can't believe you remember this little game of ours."

"Of course I do. This 'little game' as you call it actually got one of us in a better mood."

He turns his whole body around and smirks at me. As he is getting up I sit on the side of his bed while he checks his phone but throws it on the bedside table.

"Now my dear brother tell me what is wrong? You haven't been fooling me."

"I could never fool you, not even when we were humans."

"Yup that's right. I know everything."

He laughs at that comment and sighs. He could never resist telling me what is wrong in his life. Like his girlfriend it feels good when he talks it out with me.

"Okay this is really hard to tell you Bells. I can't even believe it myself."

"Jay whatever it is I'm sure I can believe it."

His leg starts shaking and he is tapping his knee with his finger. Okay now I know this isn't normal for a vampire. He hasn't done that since he was human. It takes maybe 5 minutes for him to calm down and finally tell me what he needed to tell me.

"Don't freak out. Don't even ask me how it's possible because I do not know. Belinda told me she is pregnant."

What the hell? Pregnant? How is that possible? Jaden was a vampire and so was Belinda. They can't produce a child. I was dumbstruck. I didn't know what to say to Jaden. He puts his head in his covers and I could actually hear tears falling from his eyes. He was actually really crying. Crying was never Jaden's thing. He never cried when he was human but right now he was crying.

Jaden picks his head up after a few minutes and I wipe his tears away. I couldn't believe all of this was happening.

"Bella I can't be a father. I'm not ready at all to raise a child. Usually someone finding out this would be happy but I'm not. I don't know when the child will be born or what it's going to be. Bella I'm scared."

He admitted he was scared. Wow this is really affected my brother. He has never said he was scared in his whole life. I felt bad for Jaden right now but he did need to be there for Belinda and his child.

"Jay you can do this. I know you can. I remember when we had a little baby cousin when we were 12 and you wouldn't leave that baby's sight. You use to take care of that baby like it was your life. Jay you can be a great father. I don't know how this is happening right now but sometimes god does work in strange ways. Maybe this is a gift from god. You never know."

Jaden smiles a little bit and bites his lip. He nods his head at me and takes his shirt and wipes his face of his tears.

"You know she is already showing and it has only been a month. She believes it's a little baby girl."

"See Jay I know your happy about this. So how about you go and be with Belinda and if you want I can tell everyone else the news and see if dad knows anything about this."

"Go ahead and tell them. Belinda is hunting for the baby because it really wants blood so I will be back probably after midnight."

I nod my head at him while he jumps out of his window and runs to be with his girlfriend and his baby. This was a lot to take in and I mean a lot. Jaden has always wanted to be a father but when he turned he knew it will never be able to happen but now for some reason it is happening. Everyone will be worry and concerned about this pregnancy. No one has heard of a vampire getting the other vampire pregnant. If this child lives all I have to say is it will be a very special child.

Everyone heard our conversation so I didn't need to say anything but all that was written on their faces were 'shocked'. Everyone knows this isn't possible but with Jaden anything is possible.

_**Jaden's Point of View:**_

"I'm really glad you finally told your sister. We won't be able to keep this a secret much longer."

We were done hunting earlier than expected so we were sitting on a hill; talking everything out. Belinda made the decision to go back and live with Miguel since she didn't want to be around our family while she is pregnant. I've tried to talk her out of it but she isn't letting me. We changed the conversation after that. I had my hand in my pocket and I was playing with the ring I got her yesterday. I was going to finally ask her to marry me but I was really nervous to do so. I decide it was the best time and to not waste any more time.

I stand up and I get in front of her. I get down on one knee and she was already getting venom tears in her eyes. I pull the white diamond ring out of my pocket and hold it out for her.

"Belinda I love you more than life itself. This has taken me years to ask you but now I feel like it's the right time. I'm sorry it took so long but will you marry me?"

"Yes Jaden Carlisle Cullen I will marry you."

I slip the ring onto her finger and I pick her up and spin her around in happiness. I kiss her on her smooth lips and then she puts her hand to her stomach.

"She just kicked."

"This early through?"

Belinda nods her head in enticement and I go down on my knees and feel her stomach. The baby kicks again and no amount of happiness can describe what I was feeling. I smile and decide to talk to the baby.

"Hey little one in there, I'm your father, Jaden. I guess you're happy and want to come out soon. I can't wait to meet you my little one. I love you. "

I look up at Belinda and she was smiling down at me. Her eyes were lighting up with so much happiness. She wanted a family before she got turned and now she is getting her wish. I was full of happiness. I was upset by this whole thing but now I know this one girl and a baby will complete my life. I will love my daughter/son so much that she/he will be annoyed by it. I laugh at the thought.

Belinda kisses me goodbye before it becomes midnight and we both run to our different homes. When I get home everyone was asking me questions about Belinda being pregnant. All I could say to them is this,

"Look I don't know how she became pregnant but she did. All I know is that I'm going to be a father and I'm happy about it. When the baby is born then all your questions will probably be answered."

"Where is Belinda now?"

Bella asks me. I knew they will say something when I tell them but I wasn't going to lie to any of them.

"She has been staying with Miguel since she became pregnant."

Everyone stays quiet and doesn't say anything which I was hoping for. I go to my room to be alone and think. I didn't want to be with my family just yet especially my father. I put my head under the covers. I really couldn't believe I was going to be a father to a new life. I never ever thought I was going to be able to be a father. I thought it will never happen since I was changed into a vampire. At times I did hate my life and wanted to just end it but it never happened. When I first got changed I tried to starve myself and stab myself in the stomach but none of it worked. I gave in when a family was camping in the forest. I then realized the monster I was. I just hope my daughter or son doesn't end up the way I did. I hope she/he learns from my mistakes and doesn't make any of the same like I did.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jaden's Point Of View:**_

It's been 6 months into Belinda's pregnancy and we found out it is a baby girl. We decided to name her Melody Sierra Cullen. I've been real happy about bringing a daughter into this world. I'm really nervous but I know I will be able to raise her. The only question that everyone keeps asking is what will this child be? Half and half or full. We have no idea. I'm not that worry about it now, I'm more worried about my child and my soon to be wife. We decided to marry when Melody was 1 years old. We wanted her to be able to be there when her parents got marry.

We were in my room when I put my hand onto Belinda's stomach and I feel my baby girl kicking. That sound just made me so happy inside like I was little kid again. I was going to be a father in 3 months and let me tell you I'm happy but also nervous. I didn't really know how to be a father but I was really good with kids. I had a job at a day care back in 1998 and the kids loved me there and I loved them back. I just am hoping I'm not a bad father to her because it would kill me if I was one to my baby girl.

"She already loves you Jay."

I smile at her and the fact this baby that isn't even born yet loves me. Since I found out she was pregnant I have been there with her every minute and every second of the day. Bella swears that this pregnancy has changed me somehow but I don't believe her. Maybe it has. I do see one thing in me that has changed and that is I've been trying to have a very good relationship with my father. I've been doing things with him, talking to him about my past and some problems I'm having and sometimes he takes me to his work to help him out. I actually like it and it helps with my self control which I might need when my daughter is born.

"Jay, can I talk with you for a moment?"

My dad asks me when he comes into the room. He never has called me Jay before because he never liked to use our nicknames but lately he has been using them.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right back."

I say to Belinda as I kiss her on the lips. She turns herself and tries to go asleep. Since she has become pregnant some of her human traits came back which included sleep.

I close the door and we go to my father's study or his office. Whatever he calls it. He has me sit down and I can tell by his face expression this wasn't good news.

"Jaden while you and Belinda were hunting last night I review the ultrasounds for Melody. I didn't want Belinda knowing since she probably will take it real hard."

"Dad just tells me what is wrong?"

"I believe next month Melody will be born but she will be really tiny. I don't how tiny but tiny enough that I don't know if she will survive. Jaden she is not half-vampire she is fully human."

What the hell? This wasn't happening to me. I almost was in tears but I didn't want to cry in front of my father. I was in shock. I get blessed to have a child and when she is born she might die. How can god give me a miracle and then want her back? I wasn't going to lose my child. My first born daughter. I already love her and was very protective of her and one thing I know is that I' am not losing her. I don't care if she is fully human she is still my daughter.

"Jaden, Jaden, son talk to me."

I blink my eyes and come out of my shock. I wipe the tears from my face and I look at him with a determined face.

"No matter what I want you to save my daughter. I' am not losing her. I refuse to lose the only daughter in my life."

"Son I promise you I will do whatever I can to save my granddaughter."

"What about Belinda? Will she survive the labor?"

When we found out she was pregnant my dad didn't know if she will live throughout the labor. He has been trying to find out if she will but I already know if our daughter does die then Belinda will probably kill herself to be with her. I love them both and if they were gone then I don't know if I will be able to be alive without them. They both are my lives.

"Jaden I truly don't know. Edward, Jasper and I have been doing research but all it comes down to is death for the mother. Even though she is a vampire she is half-human now which means she might die if Melody birth is too much for her."

This was too much for me right now. I didn't want to hear that my daughter might die and now Belinda might die too. Why does my life have to get worst? I wish I can just be human then they will probably both be fine and live a normal life. I won't have to worry about losing my wife or my daughter. I knew I had some tears coming down my face and I wipe them away. I wasn't going to cry. I was going to be strong during this whole thing. I can't be weak; I have to be strong for my family.

"Jaden, I promise you I will not let Belinda or Melody die. As soon as I see something wrong I will work on them until I can get them breathing again."

"I know you will dad. I just can't lose them. I lost enough because of this life. I don't want to lose the two people that are making me feel normal again."

"And you won't. I promise you."

I nod my head at him. I get up and go to my room to be alone. Belinda was still sleeping which I wanted because I couldn't face her and keep this from her. I slam my body on my bed and pick my pillow up and scream inside it. I always wanted to be a father. I wanted to have the feeling every father had when they held their child for the first time and see the miracle they have been waiting 9 months for. If that gets taken away I don't know what I will do. Yeah maybe taking my life will be better if I lose them but if I do that it will cause a lot of pain to my father and especially to Bella. I couldn't do that to them. I wish I really wish that I didn't have to think any of this. I didn't want the fear of losing my child and my wife. I love them both to death. Belinda has been my only girlfriend and my only best friend. She was the girl I can talk to about everything and not hide any of my feelings. She knows me like an open book and I know her that way too. I don't know what I would do without her here with me.

I can just picture my baby girl right now. She has blue eyes, long curly dirty blonde hair and the sweetest of an angel. She has a smile that can light up a room and a laugh that no one can ignore. She was perfect in my eyes. A daughter I always dream of having. Even though she isn't born she is my whole life. In my dreams I see Belinda, Melody and me happy with each other. I always wanted to have a family and have a smile on my face every time I woke up.

I wanted my little girl to survive. I wanted her to be safe and healthy. I don't want her to be out of life. I just want to hold her in my arms and tell her everything will be fine. I make a decision that I hope will help. I will pray like I always use to. I never had a reason to until now.

I get off of my bed and get on my knees. I put my hands together and rest my elbows on my bed and close my eyes.

_"I never have done this before. I never thought I had to until now. I have a daughter that will be born soon but she might die. I don't want my life to be taken away. You give us a blessing and I' am determined to be a great father to her. God, I promise if you let her live I will never be a bad father to her. I won't leave her. I won't abuse her. I will be the meaning of the saying of the greatest father in the world. Please I l…love her already. I want to raise her and see her grow into a fine young woman. I want to enjoy what every father does with their children. Please let her live. Please let Belinda live. I love her more than words can describe. I will stick to my word."_

I let my hands down and cry it all out. I hope this works and god works a miracle for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**July 5****th****: Birth **

At 3:30am Belinda went into labor with their baby girl. It was already 4:30am and their new baby girl wasn't coming out. It was causing more pain to Belinda and to Jaden. He hated seeing Belinda in pain. Even it was a good kind of pain it still bothered him.

Jaden was by Belinda's side the whole time. He was holding her hand and helping to guide her through this.

"J-Jay it hurts so much!"

"I know it does Bell but you have to keep pushing. Come on I know you can do it."

Belinda takes a deep breath and she pushes real hard for the last time. At 4:45am their baby girl Melody Sierra Cullen was born. She was crying when Carlisle puts her up more so Jaden can see her. Jaden looks down at Belinda and they both smile at their miracle. When Jaden looks down again at Belinda he sees her hand leave his hand and her eyes close then her heart stops. Jaden tries to wake Belinda up but Bella grabs his arms and forces him out of the room while Carlisle tries to relive her.

Jaden was trying to get out of Bella and Edward's grip but they kept tighten on his arms to keep him from hurting himself or anyone else. They knew his temper wasn't a good one and if he had to he would hurt someone to get to Belinda.

"Jaden, calm down, it won't help her at all if you're this angry."

"I need to be in there Edward."

"Calm down Jaden just calm down."

Jaden pushes Bella and Edward off of him and he goes and slides down the wall with his head in his hands. He starts crying since he didn't know if Belinda will survive. Edward and Bella comfort him the best they can but everything they did wasn't working. Jaden knew it was over. He didn't need his father to tell him that Belinda was gone.

After two hours Carlisle comes out not looking forward to telling his son the worst possible news he can ever hear in his life. He had a precious daughter but his wife didn't survive the birthing process. Carlisle worked on her for as long as he can but she didn't come back to them. When Jaden looks up at his father and sees his face expression he knew Belinda was dead for sure.

Carlisle knees down to his son and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jaden shuts his eyes and looks away, wiping his face of his tears.

"I'm sorry son. I tried everything in my power to bring her back to us."

Jaden shakes his head at his father. He really didn't need to blame himself since Jaden knew there was nothing he could have done. She was gone and there is nothing on this world that will bring her back.

"It's not your fault."

Jaden says softly to his father. He looks down at the ground and looks up at his father with nothing but sadness in his eyes.

"I want to be alone."

Jaden says to everyone that was around him. He gets up from the ground and rushes to his room. He closes the door behind him and locks the door so no one can bother him. He knew he wasn't being a good father right now. He saw his daughter in Esme's hands and he just ran off. Right now Jaden can't even face his daughter without thinking of Belinda.

He lies on his bed, putting his face in his pillow and cries his heart out. He didn't care if everyone in this house hears him. As far as he was concern he had no reason to care anymore.

The rest of the family was downstairs with the new addition to the family. Melody was being held by Rosalie while Esme and Carlisle were talking about Jaden. Everyone was worried about him. Bella wanted to hold her brother and take his pain away. She knew what he was feeling and it was beyond any pain he has dealt with before. Bella was worried about her twin brother and was scared for him.

"Do you think Jaden will get through this?"

Esme asks, clearly with worry in her voice. She knew how it felt to lose someone so close to you. Esme was in the same position as Jaden and knows no matter what you do the pain never goes away. It becomes easier but deep inside it never truly goes away.

"I truly don't know. Jaden didn't have any emotions in his eyes, all I saw was the sadness he was feeling. I never saw him like this before."

Carlisle could see now the hurt Jaden endure when Bella and he believe him to be dead. This time through he was hurting for his girlfriend that was supposed to live and help him raise his daughter. Carlisle feels upset by all of this and angry with himself that he couldn't save her. He sits on the stool at the table and puts his face in his hands. Times like this he wishes he can cry for his family when they have to go through this.

"I don't what I can do to help him, Esme. He is my son and I should have saved her. She would be here and Jaden wouldn't be up in his room, alone, crying. They will be enjoying their time with their daughter."

"Yes I know that Carlisle but you did everything you could have to save her. Go upstairs and try to talk to him. Being alone isn't what he needs right now. He needs his father."

Carlisle agrees with his wife. He goes upstairs to his son's room and when he listens in he hears him crying uncontrollable.

"Jaden, its dad, open up so I can talk to you."

"Go 'way."

Jaden says through his sobs. Jaden didn't even to be here anymore. He wanted to be gone, to be dead. He knew he needed to be here for his daughter but right now he couldn't even take this pain in his chest, in his whole body. He wanted all of it to go away. He didn't want to feel anything anymore.

Jaden is still lying on his bed with the picture of him and Belinda in his hands. He was crying when Carlisle comes into his room. Carlisle sits on the bed, putting a comforting hand on Jaden's shoulder. Carlisle knew what his son was going through. He hated to see any of his children in pain and its hurt him to see Jaden in a state like this.

"It will be alright Jaden."

"No it will never be okay. You told me that Melody would die, you never told that my wife was going to die!"

"Son I'm sorry. I didn't know I thought she would survive the birth."

"I don't believe you."

Jaden says to his father. Carlisle was trying to have him know he really had no idea that she would die giving birth. It was a shock to everyone.

"Jaden Belinda was a daughter to us. If I knew she was going to die then I would have told you straight away. I'm sorry that this happened to you son but you have a daughter to think about now."

Jaden was thinking of his daughter this whole time but he can't bring himself to see her. He knew she will have a lot of features from Belinda and he doesn't know if he can deal with it. Jaden pulls himself off of his bed and looks up at his father.

"I need to go hunting first. Can I do that?"

"Yes but be back in two hours or I will come and find you. Do you understand?"

"Yes dad I understand."

Jaden puts a coat on and goes downstairs, not looking at his daughter or siblings. He goes out the door and runs into the forest when he gets the chance. He wanted to be away from his family right now. He needed to not be around people that can hear him.

Jaden knew one thing he needed to be a father to his daughter. He wasn't going to leave her when he the only parent she has left. Belinda was his soon to be wife and he loved her more than anyone knew. She wasn't only his creator or girlfriend, she was his best friend. Jaden has cried enough so he tries to not cry anymore. It doesn't matter as much he cries it will never bring her back.

Jaden hunts like he said he would. He gets as much blood as he can in his system so he can be around his daughter. She was fully human. Jaden was surprise that everyone else can be around her but Jaden knows he needed to have blood in him so he can control himself around her. It would destroy him inside if he killed his daughter.

Jaden was sick to his stomach over her death and he thinks eating will help him but as he was running home he feels like throwing up but it never comes up. Before Jaden goes inside he wanted this feeling to go away so he decides to make himself throw up. He puts his finger down his throat and then he starts to puke which made the pain in his stomach and chest feel better. He pukes everything up he has just hunted. He doesn't feel any pain which makes him happy. He wipes away the blood so his family doesn't wonder what happened. He wasn't a messy eater so Jaden barley came home with blood stain tee shirts and pants.

When Jaden walks inside he sees everyone trying to stop Melody from crying. When she locks eyes with Jaden, her father, she reaches out to him.

Jaden goes over to her and picks her up, holding his daughter for the first time. Jaden looks down at her and sees she has his eyes, Belinda's smile, and her cheeks and full lips. Jaden smiles down at her and holds her tiny hand in his hand.

"I'm your father Melody. I love you so much you don't even know."

Jaden sits down with her in his arms. At this very moment he didn't want to let go of her. He wanted to hold onto her for dear life. Jaden wouldn't admit it out loud to his family but he was scared he was going to lose Melody somehow.

Carlisle and Esme and the rest of the family were seeing how he was reacting with Melody. They didn't expect Jaden to accept Melody because of how upset he was about Belinda's death. They were glad and relieved that Jaden was being the father he needed to be to his daughter. Jaden was smiling at his daughter and everyone was glad he wasn't crying or angry anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I love the reviews I'm getting on this story and on my lost Salvatore story. It makes me glad that people like my story so here is the other chapter. I hope y'all like it. **

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok, I miss you. I've never felt this way before. Everything I do reminds me of you, and the clothes you left, they lie on the floor and they smell just like you, I love the things that you do. _

_I miss you._

**Three Weeks Later:**

Jaden has been trying his best to be a great father to his baby daughter. He isn't by himself since he has the help of his family but sometimes he does feel by himself. He feels alone in this since Belinda died. He is a single father now and it kills him to know that Belinda isn't here to see her daughter grow up and that Melody will never know how great her mother was.

To deal with the pain Jaden usually hunts as much as he can and pukes everything up before he gets home. He didn't deserve to be happy without Belinda here. He didn't want to eat or do anything expect try to take care of his daughter. No one notices anything different about him but he can tell people are worry about him. Jaden never had to feel this type of pain in his life; he hurts himself because he thinks he deserves it. Jaden is the one that got Belinda pregnant and was the one to tell her to keep their daughter and it's his fault his daughter doesn't have a mother. He killed her.

Jaden was in his room, missing school again. He just put Melody down for a nap and since then he has been in his room, looking at pictures of Belinda and him. It's not fair to his daughter that she doesn't have a mother. He shouldn't even be alive because Melody will probably hate him once she finds out that he basically killed his wife and her mother.

Jaden takes the razor he has next to him. He takes a good look at it. Jaden would never think of harming himself but he knows there is no other way to make the pain go away and he can't kill himself, that's the easy way out. He used to cut himself when he was 12 to deal with all of the crap he had to go through when his father 'died'. He stopped after a year of harming himself and no one found out. Jaden has never told Bella and never did it again but right now he thinks this is the only way to handle this type of pain.

Jaden knows as a vampire he will heal but if he just did it for a minute to feel better than it won't matter to him. Jaden blasts his music and was thankful his daughter had a room downstairs. He puts an old shirt on the ground and rolls his sleeve up. He takes the blade and puts it to his skin and cuts open his skin. Blood starts pouring on the shirt and he bites onto the neck of his shirt. He does it two more times and after he was finished he sees that the cuts don't heal fast like their supposed to. Jaden cleans up his mess and lowers his music.

He pulls his sleeve down and cleans his face up so no one notices he has been crying. Jaden knows all of this that he is doing won't bring her back, she will still be dead.

**2pm:**

School just ended for his siblings and Jaden was feeding Melody while everyone was coming inside the house. Bella goes over to her brother and her niece. She kisses Melody on top of the head and sits next to them.

"How are you doing today? Any better?"

"Kind of but you know it's not easy to get over all of this. My life has changed and I'm still trying to wrap my head around this."

"Jay never doubt yourself. You're a great father to this baby girl. You have all of us to help you out so never think you're alone. I know this is hard for you but we are all here for you."

"Yeah Bells I know. That's all you guys tell me. Do you want to finish feeding her?"

"Yeah sure, I would love to."

Jaden hands Melody over to Bella. He gets up with his sleeve rising a bit and Bella sees some scars on his arm. Bella knows he wasn't in a fight with another vampire because he would have told her but these look like he did it himself. Bella tries to look away but can't. _Is this how much Jaden is hurting, he has to harm himself_? Bella asks herself. Bella never thought Jaden was someone who would turn to harming himself to just deal with pain but by the looks of it she was wrong.

Bella was in disbelief over this. She looks down at Melody and keeps feeding her while Jaden walks into the kitchen to wash his hands and make sure another bottle was ready for her when she wakes up during the night. Bella wanted to confront Jaden but she knows he will deny it. She won't say anything to him. She will keep this to herself since she knows their father will be very disappointed in Jaden and that Jaden won't forgive her if she says anything to anyone.

"Is she done with her bottle?"

Bella sees Jaden and nods her head at him. Bella hands Melody back over to him. Jaden puts her down on the ground so she can play with her toys.

"Is something wrong with you Bells?"

Jaden asks as he sits down and puts the TV on.

"No, everything is fine. How about you put a movie on? The others went hunting and dad won't be home until later so we won't have much to do."

Jaden shrugs his shoulders and he flips through the movie channels until he finds something that they both like. Bella tries her best to watch the movie but her mind was on how much pain her brother was in. She hasn't thought of Jaden using self-harm as his coping method. Bella keeps looking at that time and debating weather she should tell Jaden that she knows. She doesn't want him to cause pain to himself anymore. She wanted him to talk to everyone so he can feel better. She didn't want this for him. After an hour after debating she decides to talk to her brother and confront him about it. It was better to do it now than when everyone was home.

"Jay, tell me the truth. How are you dealing with all of this? Don't try to tell me your fine or that you are dealing because I know from seeing that you are not dealing."

Jaden looks over at his sister and sees that she isn't joking around with him. _Does she know what I'm doing to myself_? Jaden asks in his mind.

"What are you talking about Bells? I' am dealing with all of this. I'm dealing with it in my own way."

"Like how, using self-harm as your coping method?"

Bella didn't want to flat out say it but she couldn't keep it inside herself anymore. Jaden wasn't going to tell her the truth. He was going to play it off like he always does.

"Why are you saying self-harm? I would never harm myself."

"Jaden you're lying to me."

"No I'm not. I don't lie."

"If you're not lying to me, pull up your sleeve."

Jaden looks down at his arm and he shakes his head at her but Bella wasn't going to leave it alone. She grabs his right arm and tries to pull up his sleeve but Jaden wasn't going to let her find out without a fight. Jaden pushes her hand away with so much force she falls backwards on the ground. Jaden was happy that Melody was sleeping right now. Jaden tries to leave the room but Bella pushes Jaden onto the ground. She gets on top of him and holds his other arm down with a lot of force and she was finally able to pull up Jaden's sleeve which relieves the marks he was trying to hide. Jaden didn't want anyone finding out. He was angry that Bella fought him for her to know.

"See your lying to me, Jay. Why Jaden?"

"Because no one knows what I have to feel night and day. No one knows the pain I feel inside of me knowing she isn't here. I look at her picture and I blame myself. I killed her Bella, don't you get it? Your brother is a murderer. I ruined the chance for Mel to have a mother. It is all my fault. All of you try to tell me it's not my fault but even my own family knows it is my fault and sooner or later I will leave. Melody won't have to be raised by me she will never know who I was. Once I'm gone everything will be back to the way it was."

Bella falls back onto the ground and Jaden doesn't get up and sits on the ground. Both ways Bella was going to lose her brother again and Carlisle will lose his son again. Melody won't have her father in her life. Jaden was far gone from everyone. He was deep in grief and even Bella didn't know until now.

"You can't do this Jaden. Melody needs you, dad needs you and I need you. I know you think you killed her but that's not true. If you leave everything will break apart. No one will be the same without you here and Melody will remember you. She loves you Jaden how would she forget you?"

"I can't live anymore with this guilt. Don't try to tell me anymore lies."

"Jaden don't you see I'm not lying to you. Everything I said is the truth. You're not going to go any where's. If I have to tell dad about this and about what you're planning to do I will. You can't leave your daughter without a father. She already has no mother; she doesn't need to lose her father either."

"Don't you dare tell dad. He has been worrying about me enough. This will make him not trust me anymore and I don't need that on my plate also. You should know that Melody will be better off."

"Jaden maybe I should tell him since you are not listening to me. You usually listen to him."

All Jaden saw at this point was red. He pushes his sister onto the ground but Bella wasn't taking any of it. She gets up and punches Jaden in the face. The twin siblings were both mad at each other and Bella was going to fight back since she wanted Jaden to come back to his senses. Jaden was on the ground from the punch and he kicks Bella before she gets a chance to get on top of him and cause more damage. A few minutes into them fighting with each other their father walk in the front door and drop his things when he sees his kids physically fighting each other. He pushes them away from each other and they both stop when they see how mad their father was getting with them.

"Would someone like to explain to me what is going on and why in the world you two were fighting?"

Bella and Jaden didn't know what to say. They stay silent which they both knew wasn't a good idea.

"You both are not going to answer me?"

They just look at each other until Bella says what she needed to say. This wasn't going to end good and Jaden knew that all too well.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella didn't want to tell their father what Jaden was doing to himself and what he was planning to do but Bella wasn't going to have this guilt on her if anything happens to her brother. If she has a chance to help him she was going to take it.

"How about you ask Jaden what he is doing to himself to handle everything?"

Jaden was about to kill Bella for saying that. Now he couldn't lie to his father or try to deny anything because his father knows him too well. Carlisle looks over at his son and Jaden didn't know what to say to him. He never wanted him finding out.

"I don't know what she is talking about dad. I'm handling everything fine."

"Jaden I suggest you tell me the truth. You're both in enough trouble as it is and lying won't help you."

Jaden hits his father's arm off of him which surprises Carlisle and Bella. He would never turn violent but from the looks of it he was determined to keep this a secret.

"You tell him Jaden or I will."

"Tell me what? Son, what is she talking about?"

Jaden had no choice but to tell him now. This wasn't turning out well for him at all. He was in huge trouble for fighting his sister and now he might be in trouble for cutting himself. Jaden just makes his life harder for him.

"You want to know? Well here it is I started cutting myself, happy now? And let's add to that I was going to leave and not come back. I was going to let Melody be raised by you guys and she doesn't have to know me. But now everything is ruined because Bella can't keep her big mouth shut."

Carlisle moves closer to his son. He was in pain because of Jaden. He hated to see his son or any of his kids in pain for that matter. It killed him to see that his son was hurting so much that he had to do this to himself and then result in leaving so he can make himself happy but Jaden doesn't know that no matter what he does he won't heal at less he has help.

"Where did you do it Jaden?"

"My arm, that's all."

"Okay Jaden was this your first time?"

"Since I became a vampire yes."

"Did you do this when you were human?"

Jaden shuts his eyes to handle all of his emotions. Having his father know is the hardest thing ever. He felt like all the help he gave him, his son was all throw in his face. He let his father down, he let everyone down and that isn't something he wanted to do.

"When I was 12 I started to cut myself…"

Jaden trails off. He couldn't do this. He disappointed everyone he knows. He even let down Belinda and his daughter. Belinda wouldn't have wanted this for Jaden. This was insult to her memory.

"Jaden I didn't know you were in this much pain. Why didn't you tell me you used to cut yourself when you were human?"

Jaden shrugs his shoulders. He had nothing to say. Carlisle was worry about his son more than ever now. He was stress with what else to do to help his son feel better. Carlisle understood what he was going through but he didn't know the pain was this intense for him. He had no idea his own son would harm himself and think of leaving his family especially his daughter. Carlisle hated that he was feeling so alone right now and feeling like he had no one to help him.

"Jaden I need you to listen to me, look at me and listen to me."

Jaden looks up at his father and he opens his eyes to see concern and worry all over his father's face.

"You are not going to leave your daughter's life. It won't be fair to her to have her grow up without both of her parents. You are not alone in any of this. What happened with Belinda wasn't your fault. You don't need to harm yourself to feel better when you have us to go to if you need to talk. There is no way I will let you leave without a fight and just to tell you now you won't win so don't even try to think of fighting me when you will be in more trouble then you already are. Jaden I love you son and so does everyone else in this family. No one wants to see you hurting as bad as you are. We want to help you, why don't you let us help you son?"

Jaden had tears coming down his face while he was looking down at ground away from his father. He let him down and that wasn't something he wanted to do. He didn't want his father knowing that he was in so much pain and that he was doing this to himself and thinking of leaving, he can see the hurt in his father's face. Jaden felt like the worst person and son in the world right now.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry I did this to you and the family. I thought I could get better on my own but as usual my plans never work. I'm stupid for what I did to myself and what I was thinking. I thought it was a good idea at the time but now I see it never was. I'm sorry that's all I can really say at this point."

Carlisle grabs a hold of his son and hugs him really tight. Jason lets the tears fall onto his father's shoulder and he hugs his father back. In Carlisle's mind this was a breakthrough for his son. He was finally coming to him for help. It made Carlisle very happy.

"Jaden no matter what everyone will be here for you. We will never leave your side and I will never leave you or your sister again. You have a lot of people to help you and one of them is me. Jaden I tell you all the time that I love you and that will never change, no matter what you do I will never stop loving you, you're my son and your sister is my daughter. You guys mean a lot to me, more then you both will ever know."

"I understand dad. I won't do it again."

"I'm glad to hear that son. Now go get your daughter, I hear her crying."

Jaden lets go of his father and he walks past his sister, putting a smile on his face. He couldn't be mad at Bella she was trying to help him and he can't be mad at her for that. Jaden walks upstairs to his daughter's room and he smiles down at her when she starts laughing and putting her arms in the air for her father to pick her up.

"I'm sorry to you princess. You don't know what just happen but I feel like I should apologize to you. Just know your daddy loves you very much and will never leave your side. I will always be here. Even through mommy isn't here she is always by your side also."

Jaden rocks her back and forth in his arms and places a kiss on her forehead. He was stupid for thinking he can leave his daughter. As he looks down at her, he was starting to get that happiness he use to have back. Jaden knew Melody was a reminder of Belinda and that no matter what or how hard it gets he needs to be there for his daughter. Jaden sees the smile on her face and really couldn't believe that he was even father and a single father at that.

"I love you my little miracle."

After a while Melody falls asleep in her father's arms. Jaden notices she was sleeping and very quietly so she doesn't wake up again, Jaden puts her in her crib and shuts the light off, hoping she sleeps throughout the night. Jaden doesn't sleep since he is a vampire but he does seem tired more since Melody was born. It was to be expected since he was the one that missed hunting to do what he needs to do for Melody. He was up all night with her and he missed hunting three times already because he needed to feed Melody or put her down for a nap and then he has to go to school so it has hard to go and hunt.

Jaden goes to his room and sits on his bed, looking out the window. Jaden did know how he was handling everything was the wrong way and that he needed to talk to his father about everything that is going on in his head. If he didn't it might just destroy him inside. Jaden would never stop missing Belinda and he will always remember the good times with her and the bad times. He will never forget her smile or laugh and will never forget how he felt being with her. He was happy that he had a little part of her to look at every morning and night and gets to see her grow into the young woman she is sure to be. Jaden had a different outlook on life now and he hopes that he can get past this like he did with everything else.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I don't know if I'm going to continue this story after this because I rather make a sequel to this story about Melody and how Jaden handles raising a toddler and then a teenager. So maybe this will be my last chapter. I'm glad that everyone loves my first story. It means a lot to me. Well y'all can review, do what you do best. **_

**A Year Later:**

Melody was growing too fast for Jaden. Just last week she turned one and then the next day she took her first steps and she was already talking. Jaden was proud of his daughter and didn't miss her taking her first steps. Jaden decided to drop out of school when Melody was two months old. Carlisle and Esme did not approve of Jaden dropping out. They try to talk him out of it but Jaden felt like he couldn't go to school and raise his daughter at the same time. He wanted to spend every moment with her and not miss one important thing in her life. Jaden has gotten much better since he told his father what he did to himself and everything else. They talked for a whole three hours and afterwards Jaden felt like a lot has been lifting off of his chest. Jaden is back to his old self. He is laughing, smiling and being with the family more.

The rest of the Cullen's were glad that Jaden wasn't in pain anymore. They are there every step of the way helping raise Melody. Rosalie loves spending time with her niece. She is always playing with her and teaching her things. Jaden made her really happy when she asked her to be Melody's godmother. Rosalie gladly accepted and is now happy to say she has a niece and a god daughter.

Everyone is smitten by Melody. They are happy that she is a human because she makes the whole family feel more human. They are able to be there raising Melody and helping Jaden learn about fatherhood along the way. The smile Jaden wears on his face isn't a fake one, it is a real one.

"Dada, Dada!"

Melody was trying to run to her father, when he comes home from working with Carlisle at the hospital. Jaden picks her up and spins her in the air which makes Melody laugh. Jaden puts her in his arms and Melody hugs him with her tiny arms.

"I 'issed yuh dada"

"You did? Well guess what I missed you too. My day wasn't full of laughs without you there."

Melody wanted to see her grandpa Carlisle so Jaden puts her down and she runs into Carlisle's arms. Jaden smiles watching them talk while Carlisle was telling her about the day at the hospital with Jaden. Jaden was happy that they were close, that is what he wanted. Melody was always going to be the better part of Jaden. He loves her to the earth and back and would do anything for her.

Throughout the rest of the day Jaden was spending every minute with Melody. The rest of the Cullen siblings came home and said their hellos to Melody and Bella is the one that picks up Melody and wraps her arms around her. Bella loves her niece so much and is happy that she made Jaden a better person. Bella looks at her brother in happiness now. She still worries from time to time but she knows Jaden would tell her if anything was going on in that head of his. Bella sees that he wears that smile for his family and his daughter and whatever happens Bella knew her brother was going to stay the Jaden that she knows and loves.

Bella sits on the couch next to Edward while Edward puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to her. Edward places a kiss on her lips while Melody sees it and has a disgust face on her tiny face. Edward and Bella smile at her while she goes back to playing her game with Jaden. Everyone can be happy now and that is all the parents, Esme and Carlisle, wanted. Carlisle was proud of his son in any way possible. He was there for his daughter and he didn't hide anything anymore. This is what Jaden needed.


End file.
